A Bit Too Little
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: Leo is turn into a child after he and his brothers are ambushed by Shredder soldiers and Baxter.
1. PROLOGUE

"Now if my calculation is correct the foot should be planing to break in to this building tonight" said Donnie pointing at the small building complex

crackling his knuckles he had been waiting for some action all night "lets go bust some heads" said Raph twirling his sais

"we can't just barge in without a plan first for all we know this could be a trap" replied Leo holding Raph back

"i don't think so fearless if you haven't notice the foot have been laying low for quite a while" responded Raph pushing Leo hand away

"and that is all the more reason to be more careful" replied Leo turning around and paying more attention to his surroundings

shaking his head he knew Leo was right but wasn't gonna admit it out loud. catching something from out of the corner of his eye "hey Leo we got company" said Raph getting ready to fight

seeing that Raph was right he and his bothers all took out their weapons staying shell to shell until the foot manage to separate them leading him farther away from his brothers "we need to leave now" ordered Leo but before his brothers could answer back shredder elite ninjas' jumped him "LEO!" he heard his brothers call.

trying to get to their eldest as fast as they could but every time they took down a ninja another one was in its place preventing them from even getting close "come guys we gotta go help him" said Mikey spinning his nun chuck a mile a minute.

noticing that the ninjas were not trying to hurt told him all the more to keep them away "hold him" said a voice but before he do anything the elites finally mange to get him on his knees and who walked forward could've shocked them all.

"well hello Leonardo miss me" laughed Baxter stockman hold a small vile in his hand "open his mouth" he ordered

glaring at the man he did his best to keep his mouth close but the pain was getting unbearable. they forced his mouth open letting Baxter pour what ever substance into his mouth. "good boy" laughed stockmen patting his head then gave him a sedative "lets go" those were the last words he heard when the sedative took over.


	2. Chapter 1

Carrying their unconscious brother to his room after they had barely escaped Baxter and the foot ninjas. "I'll need to take a blood sample and research what Baxter did to our brother" explain Donnie taking the needle out of his brother then covering him back up shooing everyone out.

"we will also need to take shifts to make sure their wasn't any side effects" said Raph folding his arms across his plastron

"i agree but now who is going to explain this to Master Splinter" Mikey chimed in

"tell me what my sons" splinter spoke up startling his sons with a bit of amusement

"ahhh!"

"what?"

"when you get here?"

rubbing the back of their necks sheepishly he waited until they were focused again "now what was it you wish to tell me" asked splinter waiting

shifting to his other foot "it was kinda my fault i argued with Leo about where the foot were going to be and caused us to get ambush Leo right after Leo told us to retreat he was suddenly surrounded by shredder elite ninjas. we couldn't get to him because they had gone us pin Donnie called for back up but by the time Casey got here Stockman had already poured a substance down Leo throat and sedated him" finished Raph looking down filled with guilt

nodding at his so summary he turn over to Donatello" can you figure what it was" asked splinter

"i can after i run a few test" answer Donnie

closing his eyes to think finally opening his eyes "you three are ground for 3 weeks and extra training this mistake could have all of you killed understand"

"Hai sensia" they spoke and with that he left

"let's go get something to eat then you can take first shift" said Donnie walking over to the kitchen

after eating and talking about everything they finally parted ways Donnie to his lab, Mikey to his room while he went to check up on Leo. right when he got near the door he could hear moaning and grumbling figuring that Leo was just getting up he open the door but instead of his older brother eyes looking up at him he saw a little turtle tot staring at him in wonder "Leo?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Donnie!" Raph yelled from Leo bedroom keeping an eye on the little turtle tot staring back at him

Running out his lab he made his way towards Leo room and bumped into Raph, falling on the floor "sorry and what's the emergency" asked Donnie dusting himself off when he stood up again

"well first is..." trailed off Raph not sure how to explain but decided to show him instead "just look" he finished stepping aside

confused he asked "Raph-" but was cut off by a glare and looked where Raph was pointing only to gasp and stare in shock at the sight. Taking a step towards the little one "Leo is that you" asked Donnie

with a nod he jump down off his bed and walked up to his two brothers looking at them closely as he tried to make up some words "Raphie" said Leo stretching out his arms towards Raph signaling that he wanted up

shocked he slowly picked up his now little brother holding him in his hands "Donnie what do we do" Whispered Raph as Leo started to fall asleep on his shoulder

"i don't know i couldn't find what Baxter did to him but for now i guess we take care of him maybe ask splinter for some advice" said Donnie smiling sweetly Leo he is so cute as a child

"ya i guess" shrug Raph gently lying Leo back down on to the bed "but for now lets let him sleep" he said

"we need to tell Mikey and the others Leo wont be back for a while or maybe wont even want to be" said Donnie looking up at Raph sighing sadly

he knew what Donnie meant Leo never really got to just relax from all the burden he carried then add to watching over them "but what we could do is make it the best childhood he ever had" Raph spoke up smiling a genuine smile that anybody ever rarely saw

"okay softie" teased Donnie laughing at the glare he got in return


	4. Chapter 3

"I swear i'm going to kill em!" Raph shouted busting through his room

"Raphael enough you are scaring Leonardo" Master Splinter ordered in a firm tone as a little turtle to hid behind his robe

swearing under his breath Raph took in a deep breath before jumping from the second floor lightly next to Splinter. "okay i'm calm" Raph said crouching beside Master Splinter

"very well but i expect you to see Donatello and see if he knows how to fix this" Master Splinter said his tone much softer now

"Hai" Raph replied about to walk away but turned to Leo instead "hey wanna go with me to Donnie" he asked

smiling Splinter step back and gave Leo a little push with his tail "go on Leonardo"

with a shy smile Leo reached up toward Raph "waphie" Leo said then squealed with laughter as Raph tossed him in the air

"lets go kiddo" Raph chuckled a bit allowing Leo to get on his shoulders and walked towards the lab

-

(Don's Lab)

"nee nee" Leo shouted wanting to get down

laughing Raph put Leo down letting him run up to Donnie. "ain't he a hyper little ball of energy" Raph teased

"yes i would say so" Don chuckled

"nee nee! whah this" Leo asked pointing at the sliced toaster

as they busted out laughing Leo looked at them confused. walking over to his nee nee Leo poked his leg "whah so fumy" He asked

"ya what's so funny dudes" Mikey asked walking into the lab

taking a deep breath Raph and Don looked at him and started laughing fit again. Once they calm down Donnie said,"he asked about the toaster" Donnie pointed

"how is that funny" Mikey asked not getting it

"because we remembered why it's in here in the first place" Donnie tried to explain

"Oh Ya!" he snapped "When Leo sliced through it with one of his previous katana's" Mikey said now remembering

"ya after it scared him when the toast pop out" Raph finished with a laugh

"waphie" Leo yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly

"looks like someones tired" Mikey said going to pick Leo up but he just moved closer to Raph

"i got him Mike" Raph said picking Leo up and patted his shell when Leo laid his head on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4

This was getting frustrated he rubbed his temples. questions rolled through his head. What the hell did Stockman give his brother that it won't show in his blood? That question in particular for the last hour taking of his goggles he might as well get help from Leatherhead and April maybe they could figure something out. Donnie rolled over to where his shell-cell was and dialed his friends number.

_(On The Phone)_

"Hey April Here"

"Hey April, could you come over today I would like to take you up on that offer"

"Sure, I'll be down in a few"

"Okay thanks bye"

_(End Call)_

Scrolling through the contacts Don Called Leatherhead.

_(On The Phone)_

"Donatello, are you alright?"

"I'll be honest I'm frustrated" Donnie said, looking at his brother blood cells again, "Could you come over and help me and April with a problem"

"Yes, what is it about?

"I'll show you when you come over"

"alright I'll be right over"

_(End Call)_

He hope his older brother form isn't permanent. He smiled to himself as he remembered his second older brother who was a big softie towards kids which is probably why he is overprotective over Leo. He was also sure there was some kind of lesson in this somewhere.

-

10 Minutes Later

"Hey Donnie" April greeted walking into the lab

"hey April" Donnie replied

Looking around April picked up some folders and looked through them on what he had so far. "where is the baby" April asked

"oh he's playing with Raph on the couch" Donnie smiled when he remembered Leo trying to climb Raph shell.

April nod and took a chair beside Don. "Do you know anything about what Stockman gave Leo?" April asked him.

"Not a thing" Donnie shook his head. "i was hoping you and Leatherhead could help me" He told her.

"Is Leatherhead coming" April asked

"He told me he was" Donnie replied

Cracking her knuckles, "well lets get to work".

"I need you too look at this and tell me if something is different" Donnie told her; letting her take a look at the blood and Leo's.

-

(In The Livingroom)

Leo ran off the couch to avoid his older brothers hands right then ran behind the T.V out of his brother reach. He ducked lower as Raph tried to get him by his shell. Raph stood up wondering how in the hell was he going to get Leo from behind the T.V when he suddenly had an idea. Leo crawled forward to see if he could find his brother when suddenly the lights turned off, starting to get scared he tried to call for his brothers.

*creek!*

"Raph!" Leo cried out, tears were gathering up in his eyes.

"L...e...ooo..."

"MIKEY! NOT FUNNY" He yelled into the darkness, crawling all the way out Leo made his way through the darkness to Splinters room. Half to the room Leo scream in fright when something picked him up.

"shh Leonardo I'm here" Recognizing the voice Leo cried into his father's chest. "Raphael and Michelangelo lights on now!" Master Splinter ordered in a firm tone.

Immediately the lights flashed on showing a guilty Raph and Mikey standing. "Dojo, I will meet after I have put Leonardo to sleep" He told them in a tone they knew they were in trouble. Master Splinter watched as they left and then turned to his room shaking his head, Kids.

-

(Lab)

"well Leo's awake" Donnie stated, "and Raph and Mikey are in trouble" he said after hearing the shouts.

"are you sure LH is coming over today" April question

"I'm not sure I'll head over there in a bit" Donnie said aashe straighten up his area. "I could give you some of the paper on what we got so far".

"Thanks I'll call you if I find anything else" April replied saying their goodbye's

Now he need to get to LH before it gets late, Donnie let Master Splinter know the left.


	6. Chapter 5

Today was going to be great he just new it. With the help of Leather Head and April they were able to figure out the identify the chemicals that changed his older brother. Donnie knew they would be able to change Leo back in about three weeks possibly less he didn't want to rush and make a mistake that can hurt his brother from ever going back to his right age. He looked up from his computer to where Leo sat beside him babbling about something to do with bugs.

"Did you know some bugs eat dead this?" Leo question him eyes wide. He was curious no harm.

"Yes I did," He didn't want to say any more without scaring said brother for life. Which would not be good at since he wasn't sure if Leo would remember anything when they turned him back he hoped he wouldn't.

"Did you know turtles also eat worms? Does that mean I can too?" Leo asked.

Now he was amused they no doubt can eat some kind of worms. "Yes turtles can eat some kind of worms and why do you asked?" This time asking a question.

"Because I asked Daddy to get me some. See!" Leo showed him a jar of algae worms. Where in the hell did the jar come from he didn't seem get up and get it. "Daddy said you would eat them with me."

"Where did you get-Wait what?" Donnie sputtered not sure what he just heard.

"Daddy said we can eat them together." Leo repeated as it was normal, "he also said we have to and not to waste."

Splinter their father was out his mind was he getting punish for something. Master Splinter knew out of all them that he didn't not eat just anything especially live worms. He could just image how they would feel in his mouth he shivered in disgust. Ew! He looked at the jar it was 16 oz glass jar to be exact it was a regular mouth jar. It was filled all the way to the top with some other kind of insects inside. "What else is in that jar Leo," he tried not to stutter because he prayed he wasn't right.

"Oh meal worms Daddy said you have to more then me. He said for me to eat only four so you can have the rest since there your favorite." Leo explain not noticing Donnie's discomfort.

What had he done to Splinter that he was gonna make him eat that. Excusing himself real quick he walked calmly as he could towards their fathers room. "Enter Donatello." Okay he knew it was him so he obviously expected him to come. Donnie sat across his father, but before he could say anything Splinter spoke. "I know why you are and yes this a punishment. If you remember what I told you 3 days ago." Damn he really didn't mean to stay up all night or forget to eat it just happen. "Which I warn you that if you did it again you would be punished correct." He really didn't expect this kind of punishment he gulped, "Yes."

"You may go. Leonardo does not like to wait." Master Splinter tried not to smile at his sons distressed.

Donnie left his father room and walked back to Leo who sat on the couch where he left him with the jar in his lap. Never again will he pull an all nigher or skip dinner because he doesn't want this to happen ever again. He would rather have the intense training and doing extra chores.

"Donnie can we eat now?" Leo ask innocently holding the jar in front of him.

"Sure." He grumbled under his breath about how grow it was gonna be. He took the jar and open the lid. Then handed it back to Leo who put a hand full of Worms and Meal-Worms into the lid and handed it to him while he took three worms in his hand.

"Their so slimy," Leo giggled in excitement compare to Donnie who looked like he want nothing more then to throw up. "Lets go at the same time." That did not confront him at all.

"Lets get this over with," Donnie gagged.

"Wait-Daddy said you are gonna have to eat some for dinner so we have to same some." Leo added

"Is that it?" Donnie asked wide eyed just kill him now.

"Nope."

Donnie wasn't even sure he was gonna make it till dinner.

* * *

Next Chapter will skip 2 weeks. Love it when the turtles are in trouble.


	7. Final Chapter and Epilogue

(2 Weeks Later)

"Okay now we go ask Leo if he wants a needle or the one he can drink." Donnie said he one of each ready.

"Why would it matter?" April asked.

"Leo hated needled when he was older so I'm wonder if he hates them now too." Donnie stated.

"Then it should be obvious!" Casey yelled at them. Like really how stupid was this.

"Maybe."

April shook her head." Lets go."

Donnie led them out his lab towards the living room. Leo, Raph and Mikey were sitting around a T.v watching Mikey Mouse. April awed Leo she stanched him from the floor hugging him tightly.

"Cwin't Bwathed!" Leo gasped in her hold. He struggled in her he then gasped in dazed at sudden ling ending up on the floor. Donnie knelt beside him with a smile. "I need you to drink this so we can make you big again." He showed him the smile vile.

Leo look nervous, but nodded anyways he wanted to be like his brother maybe even bigger. He allowed Donnie to pour the iky red stuff in his mouth and he did not like the taste one bit. He was unconscious in the next second thankfully he felt one of his brother caught him.

Donnie quietly carried him to his room they would talk about it in the morning.

**Decided to end this here don't be mad the epilogue will be down below. **

Leo was putting his ninja stealth to the test right now. His brothers plus April and Casey were not giving him a break about when he was a turtle tot Raph even had black mail stuff on him maybe even Mikey. He remembered a lot too like the time he and Donnie ate some kinda of bugs. There was no reason why he did that he would have ever ate them now why then. On the plus side he had a little bit stuff to get away from a black mail here and there. He shivered in disgust. Bugs never he shook his head.

''Found you!" Mikey popped in his faced. Leo fell back with a startled yell he growled in at Mikey.

"I swear Mikey if you Donnie or Raph leave me alone I will you and Raph training so intense you would wish it was fight against the Shredder himself. Tell Don if he doesn't want bug or insects for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner for **5** **whole weeks** he better leave me alone too. Warn April and Casey they better watch it." Leo threaten him eyes on fire. Mikey gave a nervous chuckle before he left back him.

Finally! Leo laughed to himself happy it worked. He was positive he was about to go crazy and might have gone though with his threat. Slowly things were going back to normal as he made his way back home. Lets see how long his threat could last.


End file.
